friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Author's note: Yes, yes. I know. I am remaking the Subponica series, but for a very good reason. And no, I am not going to quit the original series. I like the original, and I am going to continue it, I promise. I just feel like some things in the overall story need to change, and that's why a lot of things are going to be different in this one. I promise, everything will look a whole lot better, and most of the story will remain the same. I'm also going to do this one in a novel format, instead of script format, evern though I hate doing it this way, so much. So yeah... there's that. Next ... Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Prologue ... "'''WARNING:' Hull failure imminent. All personnel evacuate, immediately."'' The blue pegasus, with the dark blue mane, and a cutie mark of a pair of goggles and small bubbles surrounding it, slid down a ladder to her assigned life pod. Her heart was racing as Sapphire Sea was sat down in the passenger saftey seat on the right from where the ladder was facing. Sapphire was breathing heavily as the seat's saftey bar came down over her head. The life pod was fired out of it's chamber. She looked up through the glass hatch in the top of the life pod, and saw the Aurora explode into flames. Shortly after, the fire extinguisher dropped to the floor, along with a metal panel from the pod's life support system. "Sweat Celestia, have mercy! Don't let me die here!" She said, a frightened tome in her voice. The metal panel flew all around the integredy of the life pod, until it hit Sapphire Sea in the face, causing her to black out. ... "Okay... I get all the IQ tests and stuff, but why do I have to take a drug test, too?" Sapphire was blushing at the plastic cup that the bright red unicorn mare, with a dark red mane, and a cutie mark of a heart with a band-aid across it, gave her. The thought of urinating into the cylindrical container, and giving it to a bunch of eggheads to thoroughly analyze, made her feel nervous. "You know I've never drank any weird chemical potions or anything. Isn't your word good enough? Or couldn't they at least stick a needle in me and get my blood?" Ruby sighed, shaking her head. "Sapphire, dear." she started. "I don't get what's so embarrassing about it. I do it all the time. If you want a position here, you're going to have to get used to it. You may not like doing it, but it's essential." Sapphire scratched the top of her nose with a hoof, then glared down at the infernal container that so mocked her. "Fine." she said with a pouty face. "But I don't like it. It's a terrible system, and whoever came up with it, should feel terrible. It seriously feel like violation." Ruby rolled her eyes, sighing a second time. "Saph, nopony is violating you in any way. I love you, but you are just so... overdramatic, sometimes." Sapphire crossed her forehooves. "Overdamatic. Hmph." "Look out!" a voice yelled in panic. There was a moment of chaos in the hallway, until a red unicorn with a black mane and a cutie mark of wrench and metal gear burst into the room. "Where's mister Alterra?" "Did you check his office?" Ruby asked. "I have, he wasn't there." the unicorn said. "Ask his secretary about his schedule." Ruby replied. "Oh..." Sapphire said, grinning sheepishly. "hey Simon. Where's the fire?" The red unicorn did a double-take. "What... is ''she ''doing here?" "She's working with us now." Ruby said. "Why do you need the CEO?" "That is... classified, until I get in contact with him." Ruby sighed. "Classified... everything's always classified." Sapphire looked from one to the other, got up from her seat awkwardly, and started out the door. "Know what..." she said. "Think I'm just going to be taking this cup, and... you know. Yeah. Later." Ruby sighed again, even heavier this time. "Alright, Simon." she said, finally. "Let's go find mister Alterra." ... Harland Alterra was a white Unicorn stallion, with a black mane, baring a blue streak through the middle. He just arrived in the headquarters building with a grim look on his face. Simon was surprised to see him outside of his office, but ran straight up to him anyways. "Mister Alterra, sir!" he said, panicked. "I've recieved word that the InfiniStar company has lost all contact with the Pegasee ship, which was carrying the CEO of InfiniStar." "I already know this." Harland stated. "InfiniStar wants me to look into it. I told them I will not delay, but finding a ship like that is not so simple." "If someone important is missing in space," Ruby began. "Then the Aurora crew may be able to find them. We can check their last known coordinates, and..." "That's the problem." Harland said. "Whatever Barnabas was doing, he was sent out on spacecraft that was meant not to be tracked. The only way we would be able to find them, is via a distress signal, but no one has been able to pick one up." "I'm sure whatever they were doing was classified, wasn't it?" Simon inquired. "Unfortunately, yes." Harland responded. "There isn't anything we can do until we find out more information. So in the meantime, I suggest both of you keep this on low key, and go about your business." Ruby and Simon both saluted with a hoof. "Yes sir, Mister Alterra." To be continued... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)